


The Closet

by PaperPrince



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: Kylo and Hux in a closet. It should be obvious. But it's not to Hux who thinks it's an assassination attempt.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	The Closet

Hux’s heart beat loudly in his chest as he was man handled into a small dark closet by Kylo Ren. They had been arguing about some project or other in the corridor on their way from a meeting with the Supreme Leader. Just prior to being forced into the closet Hux had admittedly lost his temper and called Kylo a nerfhearder or something, and now it seemed he was going to pay for it dearly. Kylo shoved him into a wall and Hux tried to muffle a moan of pain. It wasn’t that bad, but Hux bruised easily.

Still masked, Kylo leant in close, and stroked Hux’s cheek, with a gloved hand. Hux shuddered as he felt the warm leather caress his cheek. It was probably some strange new intimidation technique. He was unused to being touched, especially like this. He felt trapped and remembered the ice rabbit he'd seen torn apart on the surface of the secret starkiller base. He felt like the rabbit, helpless against a large powerful predator.

Hux remembered his father’s stinging words as his life flashed before him. He was too young to die and had too much still to accomplish. Hoping that Kylo was foolish enough not to wear armour underneath his casual robes, Hux quickly raised his knee up between Kylo’s robes, kneeing in his private area.

To Hux’s relief Kylo yelled in pain and collapsed on the floor. 

Keen to not lose his surprise advantage, Hux whipped out one of his hidden micro blades and stabbed Kylo in the side before retreating backwards his heart hammering inside his chest. 

“What the hell Hux!?!” Roared Kylo from where he lay on the floor curled in pain, his black robes pooled around him.

Hux looked around for the door, hoping to leave Kylo to reflect upon his actions, and realised then to his dismay that Kylo lay between him and the exit. Hux chastised himself, he should have known better than to make such a basic error.

The blade in his hand dripped with Kylo’s blood. Hux debated stabbing Kylo again, and felt himself freeze on the spot. Clearly his attack had not effected Kylo’s powers. Kylo may be wounded but he was still powerful and dangerous.

Hux closed his eyes and wondered who they would choose to replace him. No one qualified sprang to mind.

“If you weren't interested you could have just told me.” Kylo said waving a gloved hand at Hux. “You didn't have to stab me.” He grumbled still lying on the floor. “I'd have respected your wishes.” He said sounding not mad but rather disappointed.

Hux stared down at Kylo confused. “What? What are you talking about? Weren't you trying to kill me?” He said expecting to be choked to death at any moment.

Kylo laughed at that. His helmet distorting his cackle. 

“Is that what you thought? I brought you here to kiss you.” Kylo explained, one hand pressing against his wound.

Hux stared at him in shock and confusion. “But you hate me.” Hux exclaimed wondering if he had somehow hit his head when Kylo shoved him against the wall earlier.

“In the hallway just now, you told me yourself; it is unwise to reject that which has not been tried and tested.” Kylo said throwing Hux’s own words against him.

“I was talking about ideas not kissing!” Hux replied feeling his face growing hot.

Sitting up, Kylo removed his mask with his other hand. His face uncovered, he looked less like a monster and more a boy. A rather handsome one at that.

“So should we do some testing?” Kylo asked grinning up at Hux. Clearly he had certain ideas in his mind.

“I think your blood loss is affecting you.” Hux stuttered. “I think I should take you to medbay and have you patched up.”

“Very well.” Kylo agreed reluctantly. The knight reached out a hand and without thinking, Hux leant forward and took it. “Lead the way General.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I've been struggling to write lately due to everything happening


End file.
